spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plankton!
"Plankton!" is a spin-off TV series that Nickelodeon is working on. The history of the series is that Plankton, somewhere in the timeline of the SpongeBob series, discovers a super powerful scientific method, and use it to make a time machine and so, make again all the failures he made in the past, but with one problem: he doesn't know how to work with that machine. The show was originally going to be called "Plankton and the time machine", but the creators, when were creating a future episode, thought that Plankton was not going to work ONLY with a time machine. The creators said the show was going to premiere on November 2017, and launch a new episode every week, that will be available in the Plankton! series future site. They also revealed that SpongeBob will never appear as a "secondary character", a "recurring character" or a "guest", and that Sandy will be a recurring character, and Plankton will have a secret lab. Characters *Plankton *Sandy *Karen Unconfirmed Characters *Mr. Krabs *Plankton's cousins *Squidward Episodes Episodes premiere dates (USA): * 001a - 04/11/2017 - I discovered a thing! * 001b - 04/11/2017 - Out of control * 002a - 11/11/2017 - Old West Grandpa * 002b - 11/11/2017 - Reunion * 003a - 18/11/2017 - The Guide * 003b - 18/11/2017 - Escape from this dinner * 004a - 25/11/2017 - Before the time * 004b - 25/11/2017 - That Future * 005a - 02/12/2017 - Calculator (before called "I hate my wife") * 005b - 02/12/2017 - Excavatron * 006a - 09/12/2017 - I came in the right time! * 006b - 09/12/2017 - Bigger * 007a - 16/12/2017 - Hide-A-Secret * 007b - 16/12/2017 - Planktonbook * 008 - 23/12/2017 - Let's delete 'Christmas'. * 009 - ??/01/2018 - Three Planktons at a time * extra - ??/01/2018 - Pentaplankton * 010a - ??/01/2018 - The Partner * 010b - ??/01/2018 - A tale of 2 formulas * 011a - ??/02/2018 - Hypno! * 011b - ??/02/2018 - Old School * 012a - ??/02/2018 - Funeral * 012b - ??/02/2018 - Replica * 013a - ??/??/2018 - PlanktonTV * 013b - ??/??/2018 - Hot Sauce * 014 - ??/??/2018 - Alternative! * 015 - ??/??/2018 - The War of Bikini Bottom - Part 1 * 016 - ??/??/2018 - The War of Bikini Bottom - Part 2 * 017a - ??/??/2018 - Penalty * 017b - ??/??/2018 - Dimension Bang * 018a - ??/??/2018 - The Good Plankton * 018b - ??/??/2018 - Sand! * 019a - ??/??/2018 - DeJaVu * 019b - ??/??/2018 - Owner of All this Area Seasons Season 1 - 04/11/2017 - ??/06/2018 - The Time Machine Season 2 - ??/09/2018 - ??/05/2019 - Sandy's Revolution Season 3 - ??/10/2019 - ??/04/2020 - Stuck on War Season 4 - ??/10/2020 - ??/03/2021 - Neptune's Penalty Plankton! The Movie - 2022 Season 5 - 2023-2024 Season 6 - 2024-2025 Season 7 - 2025-2026 Plankton 2! Let's Forget - 2027 The creators have very much ideas, and so they're thinking on expanding the series to 7 seasons in the future, maybe more!, or make a movie with that. (possibles:) Season 8 - 2028-2029 Season 9 - 2030 Season 10 - 2031 Season 11 - 2031-2032 Season 12 - 2032-2033 Season 13 - 2033 Season 14 - 2034 Season 15 - 2034-2035 Season 16 - 2035-2036 Category:D I S K U S Category:2017